Communication networks are inherently bandwidth limited. This is especially true for wireless communication networks that operate using a finite, and often governmentally-limited, amount of the electromagnetic spectrum. The capacity of wireless communication networks has been effectively expanded by implementing cellular wireless networks. Cellular wireless networks divide an area geographically into cells to enable the reuse of spectrum resources in different cells.
The capacity of wireless communication has been expanded in other manners as well. For example, digital packetization and time division has enabled a given spectrum band to be more efficiently used from a temporal perspective by enabling multiple mobile devices to use the same spectrum in different time slots. Code division spread spectrum technology has enabled temporally-simultaneous spectrum sharing using mobile devices that employ different codes. Other approaches have also been utilized to increase the efficiency of spectrum use.
These various approaches have been responsible in part for the proliferation of different wireless standards and communication protocols. The different standards and communication protocols have created a very heterogeneous wireless environment. Furthermore, in addition to different standards being developed and adopted around the world, multiple generations of wireless standards and protocols are currently in use. Moreover, there are different wireless service providers and multiple mobile device manufacturers that add to the diversity of existing wireless communication parameters that can impact internet-related communications in the context of wireless networks.
Thus, two important facets of wireless communication are: (i) bandwidth limitations are a relevant factor to consider when interfacing with wireless networks and (ii) many different wireless standards and protocols may be encountered during wireless network communications. Unfortunately, not only is the former partly responsible for begetting the latter, but the latter exacerbates attempts to mitigate the effects of the former. Accordingly, there is a need for schemes, mechanisms, techniques, etc. that can facilitate communication bandwidth reduction with respect to wireless networks while being capable of accommodating various wireless network standards and communication protocols.